Strategies to Building a Strong Base
Yard Planner.png Level 8 th.png Aerial Defense Tower.gif Laser tower.jpg Tesla Tower.gif Sniper Tower.gif Cannon tower.jpg Railgun Tower.png Monster Bunker .gif Strategies First you should build a "Yard Planner" as soon as possible, so it will be easier to improve your yard. Discover ways to strengthen your yard. The Town Hall is the most important building of all. If destroyed, it has the longest repair time, and you will lose a lot of resources if it destroyed. That is why it is necessary to build your town hall near the center of your yard. Good example of decent yards are shown here. Town halls and silos are protected by monster bunkers along with upgraded blocks. The towers also have good coverage of the entire yard. Yards are protected by Defensive Towers and placing them around the yard boundaries. Towers damage and kill monsters to protect the yard. It is always better to protect the silos with aerial defence and Laser Towers or Railgun. Aerial defense kills Zafreeti and other flying monsters such as Teratorn and Formor and Laser Towers or Railgun kills ground monsters and waves of monsters. Tips : *'Defensive Towers ''must protect each other from long or short distance', for example ; laser protected by aerial defense from short distance, and protected by Tesla Tower and Sniper Tower from long distance. *'Put some strong monsters in your monster bunker, for example : D.A.V.E.(With Rockets) or Eye-ras in your bunkers. *''It's your choice'' to put Monster Bunkers inside''' your yard (beside your Town Hall, Defensive Tower or Resources) to help you protect your yard or be placed on the outside to waste your enemies monsters and time. *'Monsters will make a path towards worse walls', so having a bunch of gold walls with a wooden wall in between them will cause them to path towards the wooden walls. *'Put your Goo factory, and other tower with low repair time, beside or near defensive tower for defending your yard' *'Put your Defensive Towers inside your walls if using a walled yard. Otherwise, your towers will be destroyed easily, leaving your yard up for grabs.' *Make a good base by arranging walls correctly, you can see examples on this site. *'Make your base seem not 'worth the time' to loot'. People will skip over you and loot someone else. *'Use Booby Traps or Heavy Traps correctly', to be a surprise damage or support damage. Put them at the entrance of your yard, on the way into, or beside your buildings. Monster locker, HCC lv3,or Town Hall, 'could hide the way that have a lot of traps.' *(someone please, ''add or correct, cause I need to learn from your opinion too ^^'')' 'Hall Of Yard (Please Add more) There are many types of base/yard, every of it has a weakness. Most of them has the same types of base/yard. If your base type isn't listed, you can't post it here'. Learn and learn from every weakness will bring an infinite experience. We have named most of your bases. Hope this has teached you something! Silo Death Trap Silo Death Trap A Silo Death Trap is a base with your silos and town hall in an enclosed area, with one or two paths riddle with mines leading to them. Quite a few people have bases like this, mostly because they work. Quadrant Base A quadrant base is a walled-in base that is divided with walls into sections. Like other wall related bases, its weaknesses are monsters that can withstand the damage and break through the walls. Eye-ras can also be effective, though if you plan on using this base you should take many steps to prevent that. Box Base A box base is like a quadrant base, only instead of being divided into sections it's just everything inside a ring of walls. Like the quadrant base, it's weak against eye-ras among other things. These bases tend to be easier to break through, since there's usually just one layer of walls. Main buildings Towers Tesla towers and Sniper towers should be placed on the rim of your yard. They have great coverage of everything due to its' large range. Laser towers and Cannon towers should be placed near the Town Hall and silos. The AoE damage will heavily damage monsters coming in. Aerial Defense Towers should be placed near Cannon and Laser Towers. They will wipe out any Airbourne monsters that survived the Sniper and Tesla towers. Monster Bunkers The Monster Bunker is another building of defense. It is a building where monsters from Housing are kept in the bunker in to defend the yard. When a yard is under attack from monsters, monsters in the bunker are released to fight them when they come within range. The best monsters to put in bunkers depend on what you currently have unlocked. See the Monster Bunker page to see what works best for you. In order to complete your yard, you must arrange the other buildings through their classifications and place it inside the range of your defensve towers. The buildings which are not the Town Hall, harvesters, silos generally are useless and unwanted in a battle. Monster Bunker can be placed '''inside '(beside your Town Hall, Defensive Tower or Resources) to help you protect your yard or be placed on the outside to waste your enemies monsters and time. Harvesters are the next building that will be used to stall. Remember not to bunch up harvesters or else looters can easily destroy them. Town Hall--> Silos --> Harvesters --> Others A Level 3 Monster Bunker should be a Level 6 Housing. Buildings with Short Repair Times and/or Useless in Battle Finally the last step to completing your yard is the implementation of blocks and booby traps. They have very short repair time and can be used to defend buildings, round-off weak spots and be used as Eye-ras bait. Booby traps can be used around your silos and town halls as a "Silo Death Trap" for a last resort. They can also be used in the pathing of the monsters. Placing them randomly is recommended. You can further test your yard via the Wild Monster Baiter. Category:Tips Category:Yard images Category:Strategies Category:Bases Category:defense